


you drive me crazy

by alphathorinrock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Driving Lesson, Fluff, M/M, raph is actually a sweetie, vampire boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: 'So the middle ones the brake, the left ones the accelerator, the rights the clutch?'Gritting his teeth, Simon said 'clutch to the left, brake in the middle, and accelerator on the right.'Raphael nodded a few times. 'Right, right. I got this.'





	

 

 

'So the middle ones the brake, the left ones the accelerator, the rights the clutch?'

 

Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Raphael was doing this to him on purpose, he was sure of it. He was sure that Raphael already knew how to drive, he probably learned in a beat up old pick up, not a beat up old van. He'd probably been navigating the streets of the city for many years before Simon was even _born_.  Nevertheless, Simon had agreed to teach him how to drive. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Simon said 'clutch to the left, brake in the middle, and accelerator on the right.'

 

Raphael nodded a few times. 'Right, right. I got this.'

 

'Ease the clutch out,' Simon told him, ‘give it a little gas.'

 

The van started to roll, and then stuttered to a stop as it stalled.

 

Simon took a deep breath (that he didn't need) and let it out slowly. It was the fifth consecutive time that Raphael had stalled. If Raphael wasn't so damn pretty, Simon wouldn't be doing this right now. 'That’s ok, just start her up and go again.'

 

Simon swore he saw a smirk cross Raphael's face, but he said nothing, just patiently waited, giving gentle tips, as Raphael began to edge away from the curb and drive. Simon sat in silence as Raphael shifted through the gears, moving through the traffic flawlessly. A scowl slowly began to form on his face, because it was exactly what Simon thought; Raphael knew how to drive, he barely even ground the gears. So why on earth did he ask Simon to teach him? Was it some sort of sick joke? Pick on the fledgling? Embarrass him to pull him into line?

 

Raphael chuckled. 'Calm down, baby,' he said, pulling his eyes away from the road and giving Simon a full blown smile. 'It was a test, ok? And you passed. With flying colours, actually.' Raphael sounded impressed, which certainly did not give Simon the jitters, nope, no siree, no feelings at all.

 

Simon swallowed, his throat becoming thick with the praise. 'What, exactly, were you testing me for?'

 

There was a long pause before Raphael looked at him again, (and _whoa_ were those lips pretty, the way they reflected back the street light and that is _so not the point_ ), letting out a sigh before saying 'a clan leader needs to be able to teach, to be patient with their followers and to stay level headed in stressful situations.' The van came to a stop; they were back at the Du Mort. Raphael turned off the motor and got out.

 

'Wait, wait,' Simon said, stumbling with his seat belt, 'you're the clan leader, Raph, why are you testing me?'

 

'The clan leader needs a second, and now that Lily's made her own clan, I need a new second.' Raphael replied, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans (his tight, _tight_ jeans).

 

Simon walked around to front of the van to stand next to Raphael. He looked even younger, in the dimly lit street, like a boy wearing a mans clothes, not a decades old creature of the night. Simon resisted the urge to touch him.

 

'You wanna make _me_ your second?' (Here come the jitters again)

 

Raphael rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'stupid' but it was in Spanish so it was hard to tell. He placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. 'You've learnt a lot in your short time, fledgling. You'll make a good leader one day.'

 

Simon looked at Raphael's hand and chuckled. 'Raph, we're literally immortal. Like, you'd make sure to live forever just so i couldn't become leader.'

 

Raphael shrugged. 'Possibly. But then I'd get to spend forever with you so...'

 

_'What?!'_

 

Raphael rolled his eyes again, 'You're incredibly dense for a smart person, I hope you know that.'

 

'I do, actually... know that, that little fact. So that’s what this whole driving thing was? You wanted to spend time with me?' Simon asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

 

Raphael chuckled and Simon watched. He watched as Raphael's eyes crinkled up when he smiled, watched as Raphael slid his hand from Simon's shoulder to his neck, watched as his other hand came up to cup his jaw, watched Raphael move closer. His eyes slipped shut and he felt Raphael's warm breath ghost against his lips, felt the pressure of Raphael's mouth against his, felt the sharpness of Raphael's fangs with his tongue.

 

Raphael pulled back, nibbling his way across Simon’s cheek to get to his ear. 'Sometimes you're really slow to catch on.'

 

Simon's hands gripped Raphael's hips. 'Yeah, nearly as slow as your driving.'

 

Raphael nipped his bottom lip and Simon chuckled. Forever was a long time, and Simon couldn't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this sometime during season one. i love these boys so much, y'know?


End file.
